Complicated Vacation
by ScreamYourLine
Summary: When Danny's parents decide to go out to Vlad's mansion for his spring break, he doesn't even get through the first night without having an erotic dream about the other man! VladxDanny
1. Arrival and a naughty dream

Danny sighed, defeated. After hours of whining and pleading with his parents, they still wouldn't listen to him. They had thought it would be fun to spent his spring break off from school at Vlad's mansion. Oh, goody. It was like everything his parents did caused him some kind of sick torture that would end up halfway killing him in the end.

As the fenton truck pulled into Vlad's long driveway, Danny felt a small bit of fear bubble in his gut. He hadn't seem Vlad in some time, and he sure didn't want to see him now. Taking a deep breath, Danny stepped out to help his father with their bags.

"Now, Danny, Seeing your Uncle Vladdy won't be so bad! Look at all this land, there'll be plenty to do!" Jack laughed, completely unaware of the danger he was putting his son in.

"Dad, listen, i know your good friends with him and all...but I'd rather not be here, I can always call a cab real quick.."

"We'll have none of that! You're going to spend your week here, and we're all gonna have some male bonding! While your mother and sister are having their fun, us three men will be doing manly activities!" Danny grimaced at his father's words, sometimes even he thought his father was an idiot.

"But,dad, I don't think me spending time with Vlad will be a good thin-"

"That's enough, Danny! We're here and your going to stay whether you like it or not!" And with that the two closed the trunk door of their truck and headed up the steps to the mansion obviously too big for one man to accompany on his own. But strangely, he did.

Pounding her tiny fist on the door, Maddie smiled as the door opened, revealing a very well dressed rich man that Dany hated with all his heart.

"Ah! It's so nice to see you all again! You'll be staying the whole week, i presume?" Vlad's smooth words rolled off his tounge.

"Of coarse! The kids have the week off from school, so we just couldn't turn down your invitation!" Maddie wrapped her arms around Vlad's neck in a friendly hug, while Vlad wrapped his around her small waist and grinned at Danny over her shoulder. Danny did **not** like that. In fact, he took it as a threat.

Jazz met him a hug next, but when it was Jack's turn he evaded the hug altogether. Advancing upon Danny with his arms open and a smirk on his face, Vlad wrapped his arms around the younger boy and whispered quickly in his ear, "I have so _**many**_ plans for the next week.." And with that, he guided the family to their guest rooms. Dropping Maddie and Jack off at their own suite-like room, he showed Jasmine to hers, and when the two were alone, Danny spoke up.

"I have no idea what your planning, but if it's another attempt to get my mom, I'm gunna beat the shit out of you." Danny's glare made Vlad burst into laughter.

"Now, now little badger, let's not use such vulgar language, now. And rest assured, I have no attempt to woo your mother. This is just going to be a normal vacation." Danny swallowed hard as Vlad led him in a completely different Hallway, wondering why he hadn't just given him a room with the others.

"Well then, just where is _**my**_ room?" He spat bitterly, ready to just jump Vlad. Looking over his shoulder at the glaring boy, Vlad smirked and continued walking, leading the boy up a grand staircase and down several other halls.

"Your room, Little Badger, Is here." Vlad opened up a set of double doors and welcomed Danny into a Grand room with a large king sized bed with a blood colored veil surrounding it. The carpet had a plaid design to it, complementing the bed and other decorations around the room. There was even a large desk with a computer in a corner of the room. Danny was shocked, his room was much nicer than than the others were. He thought that Vlad would have given him the trashiest room in the whole mansion...but then again, it **was** a mansion. It was doubtful that any of the rooms were trashy.

"W-Why-"

"I like my guests to be comfortable. Now then, if you'll excuse me, i have much planning to do for the week, i'm going to be sure that there won't be a moment of boredom." Vlad smiled down at the boy and took his leave. WHAT THE HELL.

Danny slammed the door shut and tosssed his bag on the bed before flopping down himself and just laying there. The bed was as soft as it looked and Danny realized how tired he was. Road trips always made him tired, and he usually just slept when they were over. His heavy eyeslids shut and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Little Badger" Danny groaned and turned over, still content with the idea of sleeping a little longer. "Little badger, wake up." Danny ignored it again and pulled a pillow over his head, hoping the smooth voice would leave him alone.<p>

"Little Badger you have to the count of three." Danny ignore it.

"one."

"Two."

"Three." Danny gasped as something scalding hot pressed into his back, Crying out he shot from the bed and saw Plasmius with his hand glowing a pinkish color.

"W-what the hell is wrong with you?" Danny groaned, rubbing his back with one hand and getting ready to change into his ghost form.

Turning back into His normal form, Vlad grinned, " I tried to wake you and you didn't respond. Come now, dinner is ready." Vlad left the room with his hands clasped behind his back, his normal form when walking. Danny felt like bashing that bastard's head in after doing that, but he knew unless he wanted to be grounded for life, he wouldn't do anything inside the house. Or unless he threatened him or tried anything with his mother.

Danny left his room and sighed as he set out through the maze of hallways, and about three minutes later, he realized he had gotten himself lost. Great. Taking off down where he had come from, he looked down another string off hallways and swallowed hard when he only saw more and more doors and bookshelves and the occasional decoration. Oh shit..

He looked both ways before entering a rather large set of double wooden doors and closing them quickly behind himself. Checking to make sure no one was in the room, he changed into his ghost form, and just before he started to phase through the floor, something caught his attention.

This looked like another bedroom, except on the bed, there were shackles and chains, and the shelves of the room were littered with various sex toys Danny had only seen on the internet and in the porn magazines he found in Tucker's room and on his PDA. A large blush spread across Danny's face as he walked over to the shelf and picked up a small egg shaped piece of plastic that was only smaller than an actual egg lying next to a remote the same color of the small device he had picked up.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Danny pressed one of the buttons on the remote and gasped when the egg began to shake and vibrate violently and he dropped it to the floor and gasped even louder at the loud _**thud**_ it made. Quickly picking it up and placing it on the shelf, Danny cried out when the door of the room opened, revealing a very annoyed looking Vlad. His look of annoyance quickly twisted into a smirk when he saw the young half ghost in the room.

"Now, now, Daniel. What are we doing in here, hm?" Danny had no idea what to say, and his obvious blush on his pale face made him feel all the more guilty.

"I...uh...um..uh..." Danny stammered, his head a jumbled mess and his face a bright shade of red. Vlad smirked and advanced upon the boy, his walk confident and Danny tried to back up, but only ended up hitting the shelf and knocking the various kinds of toys from it and to the floor. Vlad leaned over the younger boy and put his hands on either side of him on the shelf, leaning dangerously close to his lips.

"Would you like me to show you how those work?" Danny's heart skipped a beat.

"W..What...?" Vlad grabbed the boy's wrists in a tight hold and connected their lips in a harsh kiss, catching Danny completely off guard. He struggled at first, but as soon as Vlad's knee got comfortable between his legs, it was like his knees turned to jelly. When Vlad saw Danny was having trouble supporting himself, he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed.

Dropping the confused boy onto the silk sheets, Vlad crawled over him on all fours and before his brain could even register it, his wrist were chained above his head and Vlad was smirking down at him with amusement.

"V-Vlad..What are-?"

Vlad silence him with another kiss and his hand trailed down the boy's body, down the black material of his ghost suit and then under the shirt. Danny moaned as Vlad's hands came to his nipples, tweaking and pinching them.

"Vlad!" Danny thought his head was going to explode, and even more so when the elder moved up to his knees and removed the white belt from around the boy's waist before pulling the black pants down and completely off, taking the white shoes with them. Gasping, Danny pulled his legs together, not used to being naked in front of anyone.

"Such a beautiful little body.." Vlad leaned down and spread Danny's legs. Danny cried out as something wet graed across his erection and he looked down to see Vlad's head between his legs. Vlad took his enitre length in one swoop and then-

* * *

><p>Jerking awake, Danny found himself covered in sweat and still in the guest room of Vlad's mansion. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Danny sighed, had he really just dreamed that? There was no way he could eve begin to imagine having any kind of sexual attraction to the older man. They were enemies for crying out loud!<p>

Sitting up, Danny clenched his teeth as he noticed he had a bit of a problem. Great. Getting up to make sure his door was locked, Danny locked it and went back to the bed. Un-buttoning his jeans, he slid them down to his knees and took hold of his leaking erection. Breathing hard, he began to pump it, enjoying the pleasure.

"Vladdy!" Jack all but jumped the smaller man, smothering him in a bear hug, "Would you be a pal and go get Danny? I can't remember all those hallways and my poor old 'Noggin just couldn't take it!"

Vlad growled as he walked away, trying his hardest to fix his suit back to its previous position and he had to take his hair from its ponytail to properly ix it again. He was not amused. Retreating to his room to fix himself, Vlad figured he should tell Danny to meet his family downstairs, and instead of doing it the normal way, he just decided it'd be fun to give the boy a scare and turned to Plasmius before phasing through the countless walls.

Danny sighed as he came, letting out a low moan as he coated his hand in the sticky fluid. Pulling his pants up, he tried his hardest not to get the white mess on his pants, because that would be the perfect thing his mom could see while washing his clothes.

Seeing a small tissue box in the opposite corner of the room, he got up and headed over to it.

Plasmius phased through the floor of Danny's room and the boy immidiatly crashed into him, sending himself to the floor. "Gah! V-Vlad?" Danny quickly put his hand behind his back.

Lifting an eyebrow at the boy below him, Plasmius tilted his head to the side and smirked, "Your family is calling. I suggest you go to them."

Danny glared, "Fine, now get the hell out!"

Vlad smirked before phasing back to his own room , all to aware of what Danny had been doing.

Danny wiped his hand clean, a blush spread across his face. As soon as he saw Plasmius, the thoughts of the dream came flooding back. Looking down at the tent in his pants, Danny sighed. This was going to be a long vacation.

* * *

><p>I have NO idea where this story came from, or why I thought of it. WOW.<p>

Any thoughts? should i finish it? If i do, it will have an obvious lemon.


	2. Messages

Danny grumbled to himself as he walked past Vlad into the overly sized dinner hall, aggravated that he had to spend a whole 7 days with the man he hated most in the world. His stomache growling, he was glad that they were all having dinner, although he would have preferred not have been woken up and just slept the rest of the day away instead of having a certain dream about a certain man.

"Danny Boy!"

Danny grimaced as his father looped his arm around his neck and began chatting non-stop about their plans for the week, no matter how much he hated it, Vlad was right about one thing. His father being an idiot.

As they all sat around Vlad's insanely large table, Vlad took it upon himself to push in Danny's chair for him and then seat himself right next to the boy. Danny glared at the man and he only gave a smile in return.

"I've hired the best of chefs to prepare our meals for this next week."

As soon as Vlad finished his sentence, Several men carried out large platters of expensive looking food and Danny suddenly realized how hungry he was.

"Oh my, Vlad you shouldn't have gone through all the trouble! And i can only imagine how expensive this is.." Maddy's eyes showed how guilty she felt.

"Ah, do not worry. Money is no issue when it comes to a family coming together."

Maddy smiled and Danny all but gagged. Was he _**serious**_? Family? This physco had something planned, Danny knew he did...but what?

l

After the family finished eating their meal, Vlad stood, " I'm sure you're all very tired from the long trip here. Spend tonight resting and tomorrow we will begin our fun." He warmly smiled at Danny and the boy gave him a glare in return that earned a smirk.

"Miss Sarah will escort you three back to your rooms and I will escort Daniel back."

A young maid stepped into the room and bowed, her long hair flowing over her shoulders. Danny's heart skipped a beat, she was pretty. When Vlad noticed how Danny was looking at her, he dismissed everyone and began walking Danny back to his room. He wasn't sure, but there was a feeling in his gut that he didn't like.

"First thing in the morning, Daniel, our activities for the week will begin. Please do your best to rest tonight, that way you'll be ready for our _fun_ tomorrow."

Danny grimaced, " The only fun I could possibly have in this place is kicking your ass."

Vlad _tsk_'d and clasped his hands behind his back, " Well now, Daniel. I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from using such vulgar language. Just what would your parents say about that?" Vlad shook his head and sighed.

Danny clenched his teeth and grimaced, "You wouldn't."

Vlad grinned, "I would." Giving a low chuckle, the older man looked back at danny, ''Even half ghosts have to obey their parents!"

Danny rolled his eyes and a door to his left caught his attention, it looked a lot like the door to that room in his dream...

His eyes widening a little, he ignored it. For now, at least.

"Keep in mind, Danny, that I want nothing more for you to _enjoy_ yourself for your vacation here." And with that, Vlad smirked and went on his way to his own room.

Danny grimaced, _'he is so full of shit' _

Walking into his room and locking the door behind him, he looked around before walking over to the expensive looking computer in the corner, hoping that it had internet.

It did.

_'What good is a computer without internet?'_

Logging into his favorite messenger, Vlad grinned when he saw Sam online. Pulling up a chat convo, he began to type.

D : _Yo Sam!_

S : _Hey, what's up dude, you haven't been answering your phone_

D : _Sorry, my parents have forced me to go to Vlad's for spring break...I know he has something planned cuz he invited us._

S : _VLAD MASTERS? DUDE GET OUT. GET OUT NOW. RUN NOW, RUN FAST._

D : _wish i culd. mom and dad are pumped for this trip. as much as i hate him i gotta put up with it. T_T_

S : _He's probably after your mom dude_

D : _I kno...Hes such a fuckin perv! _

S : _ha yeah. you shuld put dog shit in a bag and light it in his room or office or something. xD_

D : _...i might just do that..._

S : _i was jokin. he' skin you alive._

D : ;P not while my parents are around he wont...which means i can do whatever the hell i want! :DDD!

S : _maybe but still dont let him catch you._

D : _i know xD _

S : _sorry dude i g2g. moms tryin to get me to wear a dress again._

D : lol why not try it on? might look good on you! ;DD

_S : stfu._

_ GothGoddess has signed off._

Vlad smirked as he read Danny's conversation. So he was going to try and play a few pranks? Well, Daniel didn't know Vlad had a few pranks of his own coming along...

As he was about to click out of the connection links that showed him all of the computers in the mansion, his eyebrows almost hit his hairline.

Pictures of naked women began to flash across the screen. Vlad smirked. But this was to be expected of a fourteen year old boy around internet.

Clicking away, Vlad began to think of the _fun _he'd have with his dear Daniel.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating in a while, and with such a short chapter at a cliffhanger too D;<p>

I'm sorry XD


	3. Peeping Tom

Danny screamed as he fell face first into the cold lake water, surfacing immediately to glare darkly at his 'uncle'.

Grinning at the boy, Vlad extended a hand to help him back onto the fishing boat, Jack laughing his ass of behind him.

Ignoring the hand offered to him, Danny climbed in the side of the boat, taking off his shirt and wringing out the water. He was seriously pissed. Vlad had knocked him out on purpose! He had been leaning over the side of the boat to get a look at the fish through the crystal clear water when Vlad had 'accidentally' swerved the boat. A very sharp swerve.

Jack being the air head that he was didn't think a thing about it.

"You should take your jeans off too, Danny, them things might rub you raw."

Danny grimaced, not wanting to undress anymore in the prescence of others.

"Oh, come now, Daniel. We're all men here, nothing you've got that we don't." Vlad chuckled and smirked.

Danny growled, deciding to take them off when he found his father was right. The denim rubbed his thighs painfully. He slid the soaked jeaned down his pale legs, accidentally taking his boxers with them. Jack had turned around to watch a fish, but Vlad still had his attention on the boy.

Gasping when he saw that Vlad was still looking, Danny quickly pulled the light blue boxers back up his thighs, his face flushed red.

Vlad's eyes went wide when he saw everything the boy had to offer, never imagining he'd see the boy that exposed. He didn't blush, but he did lick his lips, his mind starting to go places it usually didn't. He watched as Danny quickly stepped out of the wet denim and laid the pants out in the sun to dry along with his shirt. Vlad had no idea the boy had such a..._feminine _body. He had a flat stomach and no muscles,really, and he was small and frail looking.

Danny didn't speak for the rest of the fishing time.

When the three decided it was time to head back, they dumped everything they had caught back in the water and Vlad turned the boat around, making his way back to the mansion dock.

Danny slipped his still damp shirt back on over his small torso and slid the wet jeans back on. Jack was right. It wasn't pleasant.

When they got back in the house, Danny's nose was filled with the mouth watering scent of dinner cooking.

"Ah, Miss Sarah must be cooking." Vlad had a servant come and put away the fishing supplies as he went to change. Danny did the same.

When he got to his guest room, Danny stripped naked and sighed, happy to be out of the damp clothing. He quickly showered and when he came back out to his room, a set of clothes were neatly folded on his bed with a note on top of them.

_Daniel,_

_ Because I can already assume your entire wardrobe consists of nothing but tshirts and blue jeans, so I took it upon myself to purchase these for you. Dress formal for dinner._

Danny crumpled up the note and tossed it, scowling. He began to stuff the outfit in a drawer but decided to get a good look at it first. He kind of stared at it at first before biting his lip. They were really nice...

l

When Danny found his way to the dining room, everyone looked at him.

"Ah, Daniel, those look splendid on you as I thought they would."

Danny blushed a little and took his seat by Jazz. She looked him up and down and smiled,"They do look good,Danny."

Maddy chimed in,"Oh,Vlad! I've tried so hard to get him to wear something nice like that. All he wears are tshirts and blue jeans!"

Vlad smirked. Danny glared.

Jack grinned,"Danny boy, you look like a stud!"

Danny looked down at the wine colored dress shirt and black slacks, complete with a nice pair of dress shoes Vlad had placed by his bed.

"Yeah...whatever."

Maddy huffed,"Say 'Thank you'"

Danny clenched his teeth a muttered a 'Thanks...'.

As the 'family' went on with their dinner, Danny felt out of place. He thought that everyone would be dressed like that, but it was only him and Vlad. Vlad always wore a tux, so he felt even more out of place. The maid he saw from before came through to hand out dessert, and he tried to act as cool as possible. Vlad noticed and glared at her. She left as quickly as she came.

After dinner, they all went back to their rooms. All except for Danny. Who got lost. Again.

Danny growled in aggrovation as he wandered the halls, cursing Vlad for having it built so large. He looked around quickly to see if anyone was around and shut his eyes as the large rings went over his body to change him into him into his ghost form. He sighed and went intangible, phasing through the walls to find his room. He happened to phase through a certain room that made his mouth drop open.

The maid from before,Sarah, was in her own room. Changing. Danny knew he shouldn't be looking, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. His face flushed red when he watched her remove her uniform, bare in only her underwear. Her...lace..underwear.

Danny was practically drooling. Paulina was NOTHING compared to this girl.

Danny thought he was going to faint when she removed her bra.

He started to float closer to get a better look when a pair of ghost hands smacked over his eyes and pulled him backwards into the room next to it.

"Naughty, Naughty, young Daniel."

Danny gasped when he heard the voice of Plasmius. He quickly phased through him and glared.

"Me? You're the one that has her living here!"

"Yes, but to make it more convieniant for her. Not to catch a peep show."

Danny blushed, knowing he'd been caught.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Danny began to float away as Plasmius reached out and jerked him back in place.

"H-Hey! What gives?"

"Daniel...I think maybe I should tell your parents about this little...incident.."

Danny's face went pale,"Y-You wouldn't."

Plasmius smirked,"Oh, I would. Along with that vulgar mouth of yours."

"You can't! They'll ground me forever!"

Plasmius grinned darkly,"Then do me a small favor."

Danny crossed his arms,"What?"

Plasmius changed back into Vlad and he smirked. He walked over to the nearest chair in the room and sat. He motioned Danny over with a finger.

Danny looked at him funny and walked over.

"Get on your knees."

Danny's eyes widened,"WHAT? NO."

Vlad tilted his head,"I'm sure maddie will love to hear about your peeping on miss Sarah.."

Danny grit his teeth.

Vlad smirked,"Well?"

"...Fine."

Danny kneeled in front of Vlad, swallowing hard.

Vlad patted his crotch,"Get me excited."

Danny glared and shyly reached out to rub the older male's crotch area through his dress pants, his face getting redder and redder.

Vlad grinned as he watched the flustered teen.

Danny did his best to avoid all eye contact. He couldn't believe this was really happening, though in the dream he had it had been Vlad pleasuring him. and he had been chained down...Danny shivered and blushed darker when he felt himself getting aroused. He watched as a bulge formed in Vlad's pants, his heart beating fast.

"Take it out."

Danny glared, but did as he was told. He clumsily unbuckled Vlad's belt and unzipped his pants,pulling his erection free.

Vlad grinned and watched as the boy's eyes widened at the size.

Danny just stared for several moments before looking up at Vlad with a questioning glance as for what he wanted.

"You know what I want, Daniel."

Danny blushed and reached out to grab him, his hand shaking. He gripped him and slowly moved his hand up and down, stopping when Vlad interrupted,"That isn't what I want, Little Badger."

Danny glared shyly and leaned over his erect to stare at it. He gulped and slowly licked the head, earning a low moan from the elder. Danny shyly took the head into his mouth and sucked softly. He had never given a blowjob before, but he could've fooled Vlad. Danny slowly stroked the shaft, bobbing his head a little as he did so.

Vlad tangled his fingers in the snow white hair and bucked his hips, mouth fucking the boy. Danny coughed a little, but still sucked.

Danny pulled his mouth off and licked up the shaft, getting really into it. He kissed and nibbled before going back to swallow him again. He moaned lowly and sucked harder.

Vlad was shocked. He had thought the boy would be terrible at this sort of thing, but how wrong he was. He was gripping the ghost boy's hair and moaning in pleasure, pulling his head lower.

Danny didn't object. He wouldn't admit it, but...he kinda liked it..

Danny reached down and rubbed his own crotch, continuing to suck off his 'Uncy Vlad'.

Vlad groaned in pleasure and smirked when he saw that Danny was touching himself. He grinned and pulled Danny's head down farther, bucking his hips.

Danny gagged a little and blushed dark red when his mouth was filled with Vlad's creamy seed.

He quickly pulled off and spit it out on the floor, wiping his mouth. Glaring at Vlad.

"There. I hope you're fucking happy."

Vlad grinned lazily at the boy and nodded,"For now."

Danny's mouth dropped open and he blushed dark red right before flying back to his room quickly and turning human over his bed to flop down on it. He buried hisface in the pillow and blushed darker.

Oh. Shit.

He had just sucked off Vlad Masters.

* * *

><p>IM SO SORRY. ITS BEEN LIKE A YEAR HASNT IT? PLEASE FORGIVE ME.<p>

AT LEAST I DIDNT ABANDON!


End file.
